1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to improved handling of disk drive carriers, and in particular to a device for interfacing with and handling disk drive carriers in an automated library.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated data storage device libraries that utilize media devices such as tape cartridges are known in the art. A large number of the storage devices are typically mounted in slots containing an interface for communicating with the storage device. The interfaces are usually located at the back of the slots and are inaccessible from the front once the storage device is installed in the slot. If an interface becomes faulty or fails, the storage device and library are unable to communicate. The storage device must then be pulled from the slot and replaced with another. Moreover, if the storage device is faulty, the storage device cannot be diagnosed until it is removed. In addition, storage device picking mechanisms typically require a significant amount of time to align with, engage, and remove a storage device from a slot. This sequence of events is normally a slower operation than a slot-to-slot transport of a storage device within the library. Finally, the possibility of dropping storage devices while handling them in this manner is always present. Thus, an improved device for interfacing with and handling storage devices in an automated library is needed.